


A-Z of Phil (Phan Oneshots)

by Layxing



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ABC, Alphabet, Amazingphil - Freeform, Boy x boy, Boyfriends, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dil - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Phan, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, one shots, platonic, tabinof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layxing/pseuds/Layxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on page 17 of The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire.<br/>One shots based off each letter.<br/>Warnings;<br/>May contain smut<br/>Mild bad language maybe?<br/>I do not own Phil and Dan, The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire or their Youtube channels.</p><p>This book is for entertainment purposes only. The only other place this book will be uploaded is on Wattpad.<br/>My user there is Radicalimpala just like on here. </p><p>If this book or any chapters from it are uploaded elsewhere please tell me.</p><p>There shouldn't be any triggers or anything but if there is I will put up a warning at the start of the chapter. </p><p>Enjoy and please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes of anything that doesn't make sense please feel free to drop a comment =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Anime

335 words  
It was always the same routine in the mornings. Phil's alarm would ring at seven and he would wake up, taking a few minutes to stretch and yawn before rolling out of bed to go brush his teeth. 

After a quick shower he would go back to his room and drop his towels onto his bedroom floor in search of tracksuit bottoms, a hoodie and socks (odd).

By the time he was dressed it would usually be around eight and Phil would continue his trip into the bedroom adjoining his.

Otherwise known as Dan's cave.

On his own, Dan usually wouldn't be awake until about one, but recently the boys had developed a system where Phil would wake up, do his stuff, then wake Dan and they would both go to the lounge to watch anime and have breakfast.   
"Danny?" Phil asked opening Dan's door. Dan groaned and threw a pillow in Phil's direction, which fell short and landed at the older boys feet.  
"Wakey wakey bran flakey" Phil said in a sing song tone, picking up the pillow and flinging it at Dan's face.  
The pillow made contact and Dan groaned again, pulling his duvet over his face. 

After more of Phil coaxing Dan to get up and Dan groaning like an old man, both boys headed to the kitchen to make cereal.   
Breakfast bowls in hand, they made their way to the lounge where Dan slid into his sofa crease and Phil turned the TV on, grabbing a fluffy black throw before settling down beside Dan. 

When both boys were covered and seated comfortably, Dan clicked play and let the familiar sound of large naked men trampling on houses fill the room.  
Phil snuggled his head onto Dan's chest and started munching on his cereal.  
Dan looked down and smiled before pressing a kiss to Phil's damp black hair and turned his attention back to the screen. 

It was times like this when Phil was truly grateful of the morning routine.


	2. B is for Buffy

758 words  
"Daaaaaannyyyyyyy" Phil called from the comfort of the dark leather sofa in the lounge. 

It was Sunday, and new buffy was airing for the first time. Phil had been waiting for months and had been lying in Dan's sofa crease for the past few hours. 

He'd logged out of all his social media profiles this morning to reduce distractions. 

He'd been able to persuade Dan to watch it with him. There was half an hour left and Dan wasn't here yet. 

Phil grumbled quietly, mentally ushering Dan on, and watched the door for his best friends familiar brown hair and slouched back. 

Finally the meme himself walked in the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. 

"Don't you think its a bit early to be up, phil?" He asked, voice thick with fatigue.

Dan, its nine o clock, you can't possibly be tired" answered phil as Dan grabbed a fleece blanket and wrapped himself in it like a burrito. 

"You're in my spot" he grumbled lightly, but before phil could move over into the less comfy part of the sofa, dan had plopped himself down on Phil's lap and was snuggled into his side. 

The boys sat, cuddled together, discussing the days events and each asking the other how their day went. 

Twenty minutes before buffy was scheduled to start, the lights started flickering. Neither boy paid much attention until finally the whole apartments power cut. 

They sat, surrounded by darkness, trying to figure out what happened. 

Finally Dan spoke up. 

"Phil? I don't like the dark" 

No faster than the words had left his mouth he felt the older boy pushing him off his lap. 

But instead of his racing thoughts coming true and Phil abandoning him in the dark alone, he felt phil wrapping his arm around his back and one under his knees. 

Phil picked him up bridal style and stumbled a bit before attempting to walk out the door.

"Dan, try the light switch" he heard Phil whisper and he reached up, groping the cold wall blindly before identifying the light switch. Flicking it a few times proved useless and Phil continued walking down the dark hallway. 

Phil had forgotten about Dan's fear until he heard the younger boy whimpering softly and digging his head into Phil's chest. 

Phil kept inching his way forward, trying not to bump into a table or an axe murderer or something. 

Suddenly, Dan felt his foot touch something and yelped, his body jerking harshly. 

"Sorry Dan, that was the wall" Phil whispered. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they made it to the bedroom. Phil set his, now very vulnerable roommate, onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

"Stay here Dan, I'll go get candles" Phil said softly before ruffling Dan's hair and making his way back down the hall, on his own. 

Dan sat in the bed, eyes darting around restlessly even though he couldn't see anything. 

Suddenly he heard a yell from the hall.   
Dan's mind set to work over thinking the situation.

"Phil's being attacked by a man baby, Dan"

"Remember that time when you were nine and you played bloody Mary? She's after Phil now"

"Remember that spider you saw in the shower last we-"

Dan had had enough, no spider was putting its creepy little legs on his best friend. 

He stood up and wrapped his blanket around himself for protection and started running to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Phil was making his was back to Dan, cookies, ice cream and candles in hand. He hadn't lit the candles yet in fear of dropping them. 

That's why he didn't see the black and grey thing hurtling towards him until he felt the impact. 

It was all such a blur, one minute Phil was bumbling along, the next he was on his back with a lump on him. It was also that minute, that the lights decided to come back on. 

Once Phil had realised what happened he started laugh. Dan slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh god Phil are you alright, I didn't mean to, I mean I was looking for you and i though the spider and-" he attempted to get off Phil but failed, still wrapped in his blanket.

"Dan, I'm alright, not sure about the food though" Phil said, smiling up at the little squish. 

Phil leaned up to kiss Dan, but Dan shook his head.

"Buffy, we've still got time" 

"We can watch a rerun" Phil said, smiling as he leaned up to kiss the younger boy again.


	3. C is for Coffee

823 words

Phil glared at the sun. He knew he was gonna be burnt by the time today was over and he'd do literally anything to get out of having to watch his uncles coffee cart.  
It was the home game for the badgers and usually Phil's uncle Theo would be out selling coffee to the audience. Rain or shine, he'd be out pushing his little cart around to help lift the spirits for the losing teams fans. 

But today he had to attend a parent teacher meeting, so he asked Phil to help out by selling coffee at the weekly football game.   
Phil couldn't care less about football, but he loved coffee. 

Although, today, he'd have preferred to stay indoors watching a movie. The sun was splitting the rocks and it was about a solid 30 degrees out. 

Phil, was naturally ginger and pale, which meant he burned and didn't tan at all. Of course, with years of black hair dye, his ginger hair was long gone but there was no getting rid of his ghostly white flesh. 

The game started at two and ended at five. Three hours of pushing around a heavy yet small cart with the hypnotizing aroma of coffee surrounding him.

By the time it was two o clock, Phil had lathered on enough sunscreen to protect a small army of people, hoping his skin would stay safe from the UV rays. 

When he arrived at the stadium, his uncle gave him the keys, ran over the main orders and told him how to work everything, then with a smile, left.

Phil stayed on Tumblr until the spectators began to pour into the stadium, filling up the seats quickly. The majority of the crowd were sporting blue jerseys, the badgers home colours, and only a few could be seen wearing the contrasting white jerseys. 

His first few customers consisted of 3 older men, who ordered coffee and doughnuts, a little boy who bought three cookies, a lady with a baby who took milk and coffee and a boy, who Phil suspected was around his age, who ordered a coffee, black.

The next hour went by slowly, with only the odd person stopping to get a beverage.

Near half time, the boy from earlier made a reappearance.

"Back again?" Phil asked, smiling at the boy.

"Oh, hah yeah, I forgot I wanted to get a bag of crisps too" he replied, his eyes, which Phil had discovered were a chocolate brown, darting back and forth looking anywhere but at Phil.

"Okay, well all we've got is cheese and onion, salt and vinegar and ready salted" Phil listed off in a cheery voice

"Salted's fine thanks" said the boy, fumbling to put the change onto the counter and then bumbling away gracelessly. 

At half time, Phil's cart became very crowded, with everyone wanting to buy a snack or a beverage before the game kicked off again. He served thirteen people in total, before he spotted the familiar mop of brown hair join the back of the queue.

Phil smiled and served the customers until he got to the last one in line, the boy who seemed to keep coming back. 

Before Phil got to say anything which could be considered flirtatious, the brown haired boy who seemed rather flustered now mumbled "could I get a latte please? S' for my mum".

"One latte coming right up" Phil said, cheerfully smiling.

After making the latte and receiving money from the boy, Phil watched as he walked away once again.

The rest of the game wasn't good for business, most people had either ate and drank already or had left the game early. 

Just as he was about to pull down the cover over the little cart and call it a day, a familiar voice rang through the air.   
"By any chance could I get another coffee?" 

Phil looked up and saw the brown haired boy looking at him, eyes wide. 

Phil smiled at the boy and checked him out as he started making another coffee. When he was finished he looked up to see Dan gazing off into the distance as if he was daydreaming. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharpie before scribbling something onto the cup.  

"Here you go-" he cut himself off when he realised he didn't know the boys name.

"Dan" said the boy, who suddenly had a name, rather sheepishly. 

"Well Dan, since you've been my most loyal customer today your coffee's on the house" Phil told the boy, reminding himself to slip a few pounds into the till to make up for the cup. 

Dan blushed and mumbled a quick thanks before shuffling away again, holding tightly to the light brown cup which he would later realise held the hastily written number of a certain blue eyed barista.


End file.
